Vanished In Thin Air
by RainbowShelby
Summary: I've changed a few things so i hope you like it. rated m just in case. i don't own anything except Angelina's character.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've changed some things in the story so here is take two of Vanished In Thin Air. Hope you guys enjoy.**_

**Chapter one**

-On the plane-

"Damn it Charlie that was the most stupid thing you done, EVER!" I growl at my brother as we hit turbulence and I clench the armrest and Charlie's arm even tighter. "I mean first I have to bail you out of jail, baby-sit you form Sydney to L.A., then you go and try to off your self because our brother is a dick. Charlie if you EVER leave me alone on this plane again I will fucking kil-"

Suddenly there was an explosion and I grabbed Charlie's hand. We hit something and I black out_._

When I came to I was on land and people were screaming around me.

"Look there's another one!" someone yells and helps me out of the water.

"Charlie?" I whisper "where's Charlie?"

"Hey doc!" I hear someone yell. I get picked up and carried to somewhere. They sit me down.

"Miss what's your name?" a dark haired man says, I look at him.

"Angelina, Angelina Melody Pace" I tell him.

"Jack Sheppard." He says with a smile, "does it hurt anywhere?"

"Just my arm." I tell him. He examines my arm and smiles

"Nothings broken miss. Just a couple of stitches." He says, "Is there anything else?"

"I'm missing my brother, Charlie Pace."

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Jack says.

"I have to go, Angelina." Jack says, "But I hope you find your brother."

He walks off and I begin to look around the beach and see this cowboy charging up to an Iraqi. I run over to see what was going on.

"This is your doing!" The cowboy yells

"What?" The Iraqi says

"You're a damn terrorist." He yells, "You're the reason we crashed."

I grab a bamboo stick and hit the cowboy.

The cowboy glares at me.

"What's your name, sweet cheeks?" He asks smirking

"Fuck off." I say turning to the Iraqi.

"Thank you," he says, I smile. "I am Sayid."

"Angelina." I say he nods and walks off. I turn around and find the cowboy staring at me.

He smirks and I flip me off.

* * *

-A few hours later-

I sat and watched the sunset, but I couldn't help but be afraid for Charlie. I searched high and low for him but found nothing. I had found my luggage tho. Thank god I had waterproof bags. I changed into a short skirt and a tank top and watched as Jack and Kate emerge from the jungle. A familiar face follows them.

"CHARLIE!" I yell running to him.

"Angel!" Charlie says picking me up and spinning me around.

"What happened?" I cry.

"I don't know, Angel." He says, holding me close. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were too!'

"Angelina, Kate." Jack yells I grab Charlie's hand and pull him towards Jack, I look around at the group, my eyes met those of that cowboy from earlier, I smile at him and he looks away.

"We can use some debris to make a shelter, but you'll have to share." Jack says

"Whose guitar is this?" Someone says. I smile as Charlie goes and receives it. He hands it to me and I open it, and search under the guitar in a compartment that was hidden. I smile and pull out my cigarettes and lighter.

"And you thought me paying extra for a waterproof guitar case was stupid." I tell him. He rolls his eyes. I pull out the lighter and walk to a big rock and sit down. I light one up and stare off to the horizon.

"Mind if I bum one. I can't find my luggage." A voice says, I turn to find the cowboy

I don't say anything but hand him my lighter

"So who are you?" he asks, "cause you know we might get lonely on this island.

I snatch my lighter and walk away.

I look up and find Charlie hauling my stuff to a shelter with some guy. I walk over to him.

"Whatcha doin Charlie?" I ask

"What's it look like. I'm picking my nose."

"Funny." I say rolling my eyes.

"This is Boone" Charlie says, "Boone this is my sister Angelina."

"Hey. Are we sharing?" I ask Charlie

"No I'm sharing with Claire"

"Claire?"

"The pregnant chick" Boone says, I nod

"Then who am I sharing with?" I ask

"Boone, I think." Charlie says,

Suddenly a loud noise came from the jungle, I grab Charlie's arm. As fast as it came it went and everyone was confused.

I climb under the tarp and open a luggage bag. I pull out my favorite pillow

Boone walks in after me.

"You okay with us sharing?"

"Yeah I'm cool." I say pulling out a small throw blanket I get under it and curl up in a ball.

"I hope we get saved soon," I say, my eyes get heavy and I fall asleep.

* * *

_**There you go. Take two of my lost story. It's not that I didn't like take one, it's just I thought I could do better. So review and whatever.**_

_**shelbs**_


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Here's part two, hope you like**

**Chapter two**

"What do you suppose we do with the dead bodies?" Kate asks

"The easiest thing is burning them." Jack says

"We can't burn them without any regard for their wishes, their religions." Sayid says, I nod in agreement

"What if that's not how they wanted to be taken care of." I say

"As good as your argument is, Angelina and Sayid, We don't have time to sort out everyone's' Gods," Jack says.

"Really?" Charlie says. "Last I heard we are positively made of time."

I elbow him for being rude.

"Jack it's up to you." I say, "and I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"We're burning the bodies." Jack says

* * *

-Few hours later-

"Where'd you get the peanut?" Boone asks Sawyer.

"Found them."

"You have anymore?" he asks as my stomach growls

"Nope." He says then he looks at me "But I'll tell you what, sweet cheeks, we can work out a deal, if you know what I mean?"

"You're a pig." Shannon says walking up and pulling me away, I smile at her and walk over to jack

"Hey Angelina." He says, I smile.

"Umm. Jack?" I ask. "Is it true what Hurley said about Kate?"

"Does it matter?" he asks

"No. everyone deserves a second chance." I say smiling

"You're something else you know that, Angel?" Jack says standing up

"So I've been told." I reply smiling.

"You're really pretty too." Jack says

"Why thank you Dr. Sheppard." I say smiling and walking off.

"Hey Angelina can I talk to you?" Shannon says,

"Yeah Shan?"

"Wanna go swimming?"

"sure." I say walking into my shelter and changing into my bikini. I walk out in enough time to see an old man throw a knife at Sawyer.

"You either have really good aim, or very bad aim." Jack says handing him his knife back.

"Holy Shit." I mutter

"Who is this guy?" Hurley asks. I roll my eyes and walk away with Shannon to the swimming hole.

* * *

-Two days later-

"Angelina!" Sayid says coming from nowhere.

"Hey Sayid." I say he grabs my hand and pulls me to where a box, Boone, and Kate were.

"I fixed it."

"Fixed what?" I ask

"The transmission, but I don't have signal. We'll have to up higher."

"Count me in." I say smiling.

We got a group and started into the jungle. We get to a clearing when the sound arrives and something in the tall grass starts towards us. The 'cowboy' who I now know as 'Sawyer' pulled out a gun and shot it a couple times.

A polar bear falls to the ground. Tears form in my eyes.

"It's a bear." Charlie says

"It's a polar bear." Kate says. I push though and sit next to the bear and touch the fur.

"On a tropical island?"

I stand up and glare at Sawyer.

"WHAT?" he says, I grab the gun from him and hand it to Kate.

"Where did you get the gun?" she asks him

"Off the marshal." He replies.

"How did you know he was the marshal?' Sayid asks.

"Cause he had a badge."

"Can we go?" I whisper to Sayid.

"Yeah let's go."

We finally get high enough to get a signal.

I sit down and look at the beautiful island that we had landed on.

"Poor polar bear." Shannon says sitting next to me,

"Yeah I know. They were endangered."

"What do you do? You know in the real world?"

I laugh.

"I was a zoo keeper if you can believe that."

"I thought I knew when you looked at Sawyer for shooting the bear, I just had to make sure."

I laugh.

Sayid turns the transmitter on and some woman starts talking in French.

"So you speak French?" he asks us

"no." both Kate and Boone say.

"Sorry Sayid." I say

"Wait Shannon does." Boone says,

"I do not Boone."

I decide to sit back down and watch the sky.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Angelina sat on her bed staring out the window when Charlie and Liam walk into the house._

"_we got a gig in the city!" Liam yells walking into Angelina's room_

"_isn't that great, angel?" Charlie asks_

"_yeah, that's great." Angelina says packing her bag_

"_where are you going?" Charlie asks_

"_the states. I can't live here anymore." Angel says throwing the bag over her shoulder, she kisses her brothers and walks out._

* * *

"Angel!" Charlie says helping me up.

"Something killed the people before us."

"That smoke thing?"

"I don't know."

"I want to go back." I say, "This place doesn't feel right."

"We're going back to the beach."

"No, Charlie. I want to go back home. My home. I have to be back before her birthday."

"Who's birthday?"

"Nevermind. Let's go."

"Who's birthday?" Charlie asks again

"Leave it Charlie." Kate says. I look at her and smile.

"We should tell the others." Boone says

"And what cause false hope?" Sayid says

"He's right Boone." I say smiling, "we'll figure out what its saying then we'll tell."

"okay." Boone says. I help him up and he hugs me; he smiles and takes my hand as we start to walk back to the camp.

"I'm glad we became friends." Boone says smiling

"yeah." I say, we hear some screams coming from camp and we ran to get to them.

"What happened?" I ask Shannon.

"The Marshall is dying." She replies

Sawyer pushes past me with a gun, he goes into the tent and a shot rings out.

"Kate you gave him the gun." I Exclaim.

"sorry." She says, sawyer emerges and walks to his shelter,

I roll my eyes and walk out and over to Claire and Charlie.

"here." Charlie says giving her water, "Locke's out looking for more."

"Great," Claire says, "our only hunter is going to get eaten just so he can get water for the pregnant girl."

"Don't worry." Charlie says,

"If anything, he might kill whatever's out there." I say smiling

"Who would you rather meet in a dark alley," Charlie asks, "whatever is out there or that geezer with his 400 knives?"

I roll my eyes

"I mean who packs 400 knives? Personally I can only have space for 200...300 at most."

"Thanks you guys for talking to me, I mean everyone else just ignores me." she says

"Claire your great, I think it scares people that you're pregnant." I say hugging her.

"I'm this time bomb of responsibility waiting to go off," Claire says. We laugh.

* * *

That next day I found myself lying on the beach with Shannon. Suddenly Boone comes up yelling at her for being superficial.

"I can take care of myself!" Shannon yells at him

"Really?" Boone counters, "Then why did Charlie get you a fish?"

"Because he's nice."

Boone marches off and I turn to Shannon.

"brothers." She mutters. I laugh and walk to my shelter. I crawl inside and see Boone reading a book.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her." I say smiling at him.

"Who says?" he smirks

"I say." I lie down and fall asleep. A few hours later Boone wakes me

"Jack needs you." He says, I nod and get up. As I walk out of my shelter I see Sawyer staring at me. I smirk to myself and walk over to Jack and trip, Jack catches me and smiles

"Oops sorry." I say looking over to sawyer who looked pissed.

"You okay?" Jack asks

"yes." I say, "thank you."

"So I've been thinking," Jack says, "maybe this being leader thing might work out."

"Okay." I say smile. he smiles

"So how are you and Cha-" he says spacing out, he looked behind me. Then chased something off into the jungle.

"Jack!" I yell, running off after him. I follow him to the plane's front and gasp, the pilot was torn up like something had attacked him.

"Jack." I say touching his shoulder, he looks at me.

"It's empty." He says

"What's empty?" I ask, he points to the coffin. I gasp

"But how?" I say.

"My dad's missing Angelina!" Jack says, I hug him and we fall to the ground.

"Shhh. Jack." I say, "We'll find him."

* * *

**_okay guys rate and review! hope you liked it_**

**_shelbs_**


End file.
